


Dreams do come true

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small yawn pulled at her lips as she fought to slowly wake up. Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy as she struggled simply wanting to wake up enough to just look at him. She had no doubt that he had stayed up to watch her sleep and now she wanted to do the same. Finally she managed to get them open and was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend looking as relaxed as she had ever seen him. His face was slack and void of the usual worry she had seen over take it more recently. She reached up running her thumb along his cheek bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams do come true

A small yawn pulled at her lips as she fought to slowly wake up. Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy as she struggled simply wanting to wake up enough to just look at him. She had no doubt that he had stayed up to watch her sleep and now she wanted to do the same. Finally she managed to get them open and was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend looking as relaxed as she had ever seen him. His face was slack and void of the usual worry she had seen over take it more recently. She reached up running her thumb along his cheek bone.

Stiles shifted underneath her touch, unconsciously leaning into her touch causing her to drag her hand back to herself not wanting to wake him if he needed the sleep. Whatever she wanted though went out the window as his whiskey colored eyes opened slowly to look at her. A sudden sense of realization seemed to wash over at him causing him to smile widely at her, “Am I still asleep because I’m pretty sure this is every dream I’ve ever had except you actually have on more clothing than you would in those.”

And there he went. Despite every other seemingly perfect flaw that he held it was always ruined by the lack of filter he had, and yet it was something that endeared him to her. As much as she hated the lack of filter it was who he was, and she simply had to deal with it. Although if she was honest it wasn’t as if she complained to much she simply rolled her eyes or kissed him until he shut up. “You really had to ruin the moment.”

"If I didn’t you wouldn’t love me now would you?" He asked rolling over to pin her underneath him with a devilish smirk on his lips keeping himself just out of touch of her to drive her crazy probably.

Instead she simply arched her eyebrow looking up at him, “Oh? And whoever said I loved you?”

His mouth opened as if to say something before shutting again as he thought for a moment but as his smile reappeared she knew she was in trouble. He growled softly leaning down to rub his nose along the column of her neck, “Last night I do believe your words were ‘I’ve never loved anyone so much. You should have known those words would come back and haunt you, red.”

"Who said I meant you? I do believe you were doing some very interesting things that made me say those words if I’m not mistaken." Her voice was soft but before he could be to hurt by her words she ran her hand along his sculpted back to reassure him, "I’m teasing. You know how I feel. I just don’t always like being an open book. It’s easier to get hurt like that."

He didn’t bother kissing her instead he reached up cupping the sides of her face making sure that she was looking at him and unable to move before he said anything at all. He just studied her. He did it a lot, but more so now that they were together. Something about if he didn’t take the time to do it now he’d regret not having every single little thing memorized about her. She just laughed it off but secretly it was something she always looked forward too. “Haven’t I told you that you don’t need to worry about that with me?” Her mouth opened to argue but one of his fingers quickly slid over to press to her lips to keep her quiet, “No. No excuses. No ‘Well Jackson did’. I’m not Jackson. I’m Stiles. Unless you’ve forgotten. You know the dorky kid that has been in love with you practically his entire life? Well that hasn’t changed since you noticed me. Or since our first date. I’m not going anywhere. In fact you’re completely stuck with me for the rest of our lives so you might want to get use to me constantly proving you wrong. Because every day I will be here showing you it’s okay to be yourself. It’s okay to open up. It’s okay to let yourself be loved. Because I will be here every second supporting you and loving you. You just have to know I’m not going anywhere.”

Moments like this were plentiful. Stiles never had a problem baring his heart to her, and she always just laid there looking at him taking it in. She knew he meant every word. There was this look in his eyes that left no room for doubt in her. She could have said something, probably should have said something, but nothing good enough came to mind as she laid there nodding slowly. “You are Stiles.” She admitted. As much as she hated it, it was a fact she often forgot when she was with him. Sure she knew he was Stiles, that was a fact that couldn’t be forgotten, but what that meant could be. He was still the same guy who pined after her for so long and now this was his dream come true.

Except it wasn’t just his dream come true. It was also hers. Having someone who loved her so passionately that it sometimes quite literally stole her breath away. Having a man who constantly made sure she knew she was beautiful even when she believed she was at her worst. To have someone accept every single piece of her, even the pieces she was scared to admit to. Yet he did all that and more. It might have been his dream come true, but he made sure to make all her dreams come true as well. “You can’t forget that I’ll be there supporting you too. No matter what decision you make I just want you to be happy,”

He didn’t give her a moment to say more as he closed the space between them with a quick kiss before breaking it with a wide smile, “Trust me I’ll be happy as long as I have you by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


End file.
